Gin
| jva=Kenichi Ono| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} * The subject of this article is sometimes called Ghin. Gin the Man-Demon (鬼人のギン, Kijin no Gin) is Don Krieg's right hand man. Personality Gin is fiercely loyal to Don Krieg, carrying out whatever orders he may be given from him no matter how inhumanly brutal or ruthless without protest or hesitation, thus earning himself the alias of "Gin the Demon Man." This is partly due to a great fear of Krieg, which is evidenced when he obeys his orders to throw away his gas mask and breathe the deadly MH5 poison gas because he fears Krieg's wrath for disobeying more than death itself. However, unlike Krieg, Gin has some sense of honor inside him, being unable to bring himself to kill Sanji, the very first person to ever show him kindness (by saving him from starvation). Abilities and Powers Gin was a man who was captured by Marines upon his first appearance, but after being starved to near death and 3 days of holding in a prison cell upon Fullbody´s ship was still able to escape and hold off 7 of Fullbody's men. While Krieg was his commander, he was not fully afraid of the man. In the end Gin proves he was stronger then Krieg, whom he only obeyed out of respect. In one hit Gin stopped his rampaging captain and brought the fight to an end. The chefs of the Baratie noted how loyalty was the only reason Krieg was able to command a man like Gin. Weapons Gin wields a pair of tonfa tipped with heavy iron balls the size of cannonballs. Combined with his own abilities, Gin is nearly unbeatable when using these, and can smash Pearl's iron shields with a single blow. He has no named attacks, but is a skilled warrior, a match for even a skilled martial artist like Sanji. History Past The only known history on Gin is that Gin traveled with his captain to the Grand Line in an attempt to conquer it. After several days in stormy weather Krieg's fleet came across Mihawk. To the horror of Gin, Mihawk quickly sliced up Krieg's fleet with ease leaving only their ship to escape. One Piece manga - Chapter 48, the fate of Krieg's fleet. At some point he separated from Krieg to locate a new ship for his captain. Baratie Arc Gin is given a plate of food by Sanji for free when he is starving on the Baratie. When Don Krieg's forces come to take over the Baratie, Gin is ordered to kill Sanji. Gin, a person who had tortured and killed countless others with his weighted tonfas, could not bring himself to kill Sanji (Sanji is the only person to ever treat Gin to an act of kindness). For this, Gin is punished by Don Krieg, who orders him to drop his gas mask while he releases the deadly poison MH5. They find he was always stronger than Krieg and was only living in his shadow, but despite this brush with death, Gin survives. He then carries away the defeated Don Krieg (along with the rest of the crew) in a small boat. Major Battles *Vs. Sanji Translation and Dub Issues The Japanese word gin (銀), pronounced with a hard "g", literally means "silver", but an "h" was added to the spelling in the English dub to avoid confusing the name with the liquor drink. In the English dub by Odex, Gin speaks with a Mexican accent. Trivia *Thus far, fans are not sure if Gin is alive or dead from breathing the poison. Gin said that he now wants to follow in Don Krieg's footsteps by going to the Grand Line, hoping to see Luffy there. Related Articles *Baratie Arc *Don Krieg *Sanji References Category:Human Category:Male Category:Don Krieg's Pirate Armada Category:Pirates Category:East Blue Characters Category:Former Villains